Kurama's worst dates
by dreamtaker
Summary: this is on behalf of my sister's friend lizeth and ahe loves kurama, and so does my sister, anna, so i made a fan fic about it its really funny and you will enjoy it, plz r and r!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: this is all one big story so, yah....(in other words there's no  
chapters..)  
  
Kurama's experience  
I ,Lizeth, walk through the park, and I spot Kurama, so I go and pick  
a rose from a bush, and take it to him, "hello Kurama I got this rose for  
you." "Do I no you? And were did you find this rose?" "I found it on that  
bush and picked it." "What??!! You picked it??? You baka!" he yelled.  
"What? I thought you liked roses!" I said. "well you don't get them off  
bushes you kill them that way! its much better to grow them from ur  
hair." "Well I cant! That's fisically impossible!" (glares at me) "Do I  
no you?? Tell me who you r!" he said. "Im Lizeth ur biggest fan!" I said  
as I hold out a kurama plushie. O.o "wow, do I smell something?" he  
asked. "I sware I didn't do it! I don't cut the cheese I front of guys!"  
"no I mean I have to go..." as he walked away.  
So I walk to the store and get shampoo that smelled like roses! (lol)  
I went back to the park and Kurama was still there. "what? I thought you  
had to leave!" I yelled. "well I dicided not to leave... and what is that  
smell???" he asked, "oh you don't have to smell it, its me!" I said, "..."  
"you smell like pollen from a bee's underside..." "wait! I can fix that!"  
"will you came back?" he asked. "why do you wanna know?" I said slyly.  
"Um-well, um I um? I don't really want you to..." "O.O" neway...I run to the  
store ad get another shampoo that smells like strawberries, race home and  
wash my hair, and race back to the park. "What the?" I said, and in the  
middle of the park Kurama was making out with my friend anna!  
"Anna?? What r u doing with my man??" I roared. "Kurama is there  
something you wanna tell me?" Anna asked. "Um well, um..."  
"say no more Kurama im leaving!" and with that anna stormed off. "Yes! Im  
with my man!! Yes!" "oh, joy." Kurama mumbled. "So wanna go out?" I  
asked. "...no," (big watery eyes) "well ok I guess..." He sighed. "YIPEE! ILL  
WEAR MY I LOVE KURAMA T-SHIRT!" I said. "better not people will think ur  
a 'I love kurama freak..." "well I am!!" I said. O.o; "don't wear it ok?  
We're just going to the skating rink..." he said. "Skating??? Did you say  
skating???!!!" I yelled. "Yes, whats wrong with skating? Do you not like  
it or something?" he asked. "R u kidding???? I love skating! But I  
thought with you being a plant freak 'n all you would wanna go to a  
garden..." I said. "..."  
so when I got home, five hours b4 the date, I dressed up in a red,  
floral dress. (lol) 


	2. The actual date with the actual Kurama

a/n: this is all one big story so, yah....(in other words there's no  
chapters..)  
  
Kurama's experience  
I ,Lizeth, walk through the park, and I spot Kurama, so I go and pick  
a rose from a bush, and take it to him, "hello Kurama I got this rose for  
you." "Do I no you? And were did you find this rose?" "I found it on that  
bush and picked it." "What??!! You picked it??? You baka!" he yelled.  
"What? I thought you liked roses!" I said. "well you don't get them off  
bushes you kill them that way! its much better to grow them from ur  
hair." "Well I cant! That's fisically impossible!" (glares at me) "Do I  
no you?? Tell me who you r!" he said. "Im Lizeth ur biggest fan!" I said  
as I hold out a kurama plushie. O.o "wow, do I smell something?" he  
asked. "I sware I didn't do it! I don't cut the cheese I front of guys!"  
"no I mean I have to go..." as he walked away.  
So I walk to the store and get shampoo that smelled like roses! (lol)  
I went back to the park and Kurama was still there. "what? I thought you  
had to leave!" I yelled. "well I dicided not to leave... and what is that  
smell???" he asked, "oh you don't have to smell it, its me!" I said, "..."  
"you smell like pollen from a bee's underside..." "wait! I can fix that!"  
"will you came back?" he asked. "why do you wanna know?" I said slyly.  
"Um-well, um I um? I don't really want you to..." "O.O" neway...I run to the  
store ad get another shampoo that smells like strawberries, race home and  
wash my hair, and race back to the park. "What the?" I said, and in the  
middle of the park Kurama was making out with my friend anna!  
"Anna?? What r u doing with my man??" I roared. "Kurama is there  
something you wanna tell me?" Anna asked. "Um well, um..."  
"say no more Kurama im leaving!" and with that anna stormed off. "Yes! Im  
with my man!! Yes!" "oh, joy." Kurama mumbled. "So wanna go out?" I  
asked. "...no," (big watery eyes) "well ok I guess..." He sighed. "YIPEE! ILL  
WEAR MY I LOVE KURAMA T-SHIRT!" I said. "better not people will think ur  
a 'I love kurama freak..." "well I am!!" I said. O.o; "don't wear it ok?  
We're just going to the skating rink..." he said. "Skating??? Did you say  
skating???!!!" I yelled. "Yes, whats wrong with skating? Do you not like  
it or something?" he asked. "R u kidding???? I love skating! But I  
thought with you being a plant freak 'n all you would wanna go to a  
garden..." I said. "..."  
so when I got home, five hours b4 the date, I dressed up in a red,  
floral dress. (lol) and when it was time 4 the date I waited next to the  
door for 1 hour (you no just I case he got there early.) well he came  
right on the dot of 5:00 and when he got to the door I ran over a jumped  
on him. "oh kurama ur so cute omg!" "well can you get off me so you can  
actually see me?" he asked. Well he was wearing a pair of new jeans from  
Levi and a shirt from polo boys, and I was sitting there wearing a dress,  
I just drooled at him mentally, "why r u wearing a dress? We're just  
going to the ice rink..." he said. "B/c I had to get the skate from theguy  
off my dres and...lets get into the car! He he!" I stuttered. "Ok my  
friends r going to be there w/ there girlfriends and," "wait hiei has a  
girlfriend??" I asked. "yea, you never knew? Her name Is Hayanii." He  
said. "ok..." I said. "and yes there going to skate there to.." "that's  
going to be strange to see." I said. "I no..." and b4 he could finish his  
sentence I tripped over my dress and landed on my nose... it was funny  
though! "I think im gonna change! Ow..." I said, "yah you do that.." and I  
left and when I left Kurama burst out laughing...it wasn't that funny! And  
when I came out he asked, "did you use that new shampoo again?" he said  
"yea why?"I asked "oh no reason..." and he pinched his nose a little, but  
with that we left in his Ferrari.  
"ha ha!! Look at hiei!" I said. hiei was slipping on the ice like a  
maniac. Like he didn't know how or something...may b he doesn't hmm I  
wonder... "who's that girl rite beside him?" I asked. "oh that's Hayanii."  
Said kurama. "Hiei! Oh my god..." "well I don't get these stupid what you  
call skates!!!" he yelled. "here." She held out her hand, and he grabbed  
it. (OO oh my god!) "ready? One two three, one two three, one two  
three..." Hayanii said but she let go of his hand. He fell. "HA HA HA HA HA  
HA HA HA!" I cracked up. Hiei got up and didn't know what to do, while  
Hayanii rolled her eyes, well neway...Hiei made his way to the platform  
WITH OUT ICE butright when he was about to get on, he fell again. It was  
hilarious. 


End file.
